gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Max Payne
Max Payne is a series of action games created by Remedy Entertainment and published by Rockstar Games. As with Manhunt, references are made to the Grand Theft Auto series. Inter-series references Grand Theft Auto 2 *One of the garages found throughout Anywhere City is called Max Paynt. GTA 2 was released two years prior to the original Max Payne, when the game was still in development. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *In the mission "Tanker Commander", the glass of the liquor store window is labelled Max Pane. Max Payne 3 *Sometimes, when you kill an eneny (at any chapter), you will hear Niko Bellic's death voice (the loud one). * Towards the end of the chapter "Anybody Can Buy Me A Drink", Max and Raul Passos storm a mafia-run chop shop. One of the vehicles within is a Cognoscenti stripped down to its frame. *In the same chapter, Max traverses a corridor inside an apartment building while being attacked from a nearby rooftop. If shot down from the roof, a mafia goon may emit the same scream of an "aliens" tramp from GTA IV. *The police cruisers found in Act 3 are modified Chavos. *Many telephones have been reused from the Drug Dealer's Apartment. *A magazine cover uses Liberty City's skyline but has the name "New York" on the front cover. *Many pictures of Liberty City can be found on the walls of various rooms. *In the chapter "A Fat Bald Dude With a Bad Temper", there are photocopiers branded "Power Ultra 3000 Pro" reused from GTA IV. *In the multiplayer map "Tiete River Docks", a wall has several pictures of aircraft from Grand Theft Auto V. The aircraft depicted are a beta Hydra, a Shamal, a Luxor and a Titan. *The "vehicle.ide" file that contains data from all vehicles in Max Payne 3 contains a "deprecated vehicles" section that contains the names of cars from GTA IV, such as the Cavalcade, Benson and Willard. It also refers to the Cuban 800, a plane that was revealed in GTA V's second trailer. * In the Chapter " One Card Left to Play " a Makeup advert near The Underground Airport train Station has Pillbox Hill Skyline in the advert background. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *One of Grand Theft Auto V's protagonists, Michael De Santa, bears a strong resemblance to Max Payne. He is a depressive retired man in his 40s, he has drinking problems and a dark past. Michael has the same special ability as Max Payne called Bullet Time, that allows him to slow down time. Both at some point in their lives arrived at their houses only to find out it was under siege by a group of mercenaries while their families hid in horror. Michael even has the same gray suit that Max wears in the beginning of Max Payne 3. He can also purchase a Hawaiian shirt and leather jacket from the same game and his haircuts are very similar to the ones Max himself wore through the story. Gallery MP3 - Aircraft.jpg|The photos from the Tiete Docks map. newyork_poster.png|New York City Poster Category:Games